


Polly's Curiosity

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, HighlandDoctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly wonderes what Jamie and the Doctor is up to when she and Ben is gone.<br/>(This is written on my phone, so I apologize in advance for my gramatical mistakes...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polly's Curiosity

HighlandDoctor ff  
XxX  
'Curiosity killed the cat'  
\- That was what Polly's mom always said. Nevertheless, it did not damper her wondering of what the Doctor and Jamie was doing while she and Ben was...buisy...doing other things.Anyway; she started to nearly explode in curiosity.  
One day, while Ben was asleep, she snuk after the Doctor and Jamie. Consistent on finding out what the alien and the Scot was up to.  
She snuk like a cat through the endless corridors of the TARDIS. They were not in the controll-room, neither in the kitchen. Not in the music-room, where Jamie's precious bagpipe was.  
She continued her search; checking multiple rooms, many of which she had never been in before. After some time, she ended up by the library. And when she found that they weren't there either: she was about to give up.  
But then.  
She smiled and snuk towards the back-door to the library. The one that lead to the pool.  
She snuk up to the door and looked through the glass window, which took up half of the door.  
"Ares, catch me if y can!" Jamie shouted with a laughter as he swam away from the Doctor. "Oh, just you wait and see, Jamie dear." The Doctor replied and swam after the Highlander, instantly catching up to him. "Unfair alien advantages!" Jamie laughed and tried desperatly to avoid getting caught. "Y cannae catch me!" The Doctor just laughed before he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.  
Polly hummed in amusement of the two childish men. But as she looked up through the window again, her laugh turned into a ghasp and a silent whisper of "Holy fuck."  
Jamie had his arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck and said Timelord had his hands placed on Jamie's hips.  
They stood on the shallow end of the water, just deep enough to reach their hips. And; Polly's eyes widened by the realisation, they were naked. But what else that reached the girl's curious eyes was the undeniable fact that they were making out.  
Polly could hear their sighing and small silent moans through the thin door.  
She looked away, blushing and with a feeling of...joy...  
She grinned as she ran back to Ben to tell him about what she saw.  
"BEN! Holy shit, you have no idea of what I just saw!" Polly said as she burst through the door to their room.  
"What the?" Ben grumbled as he rose from their shared bed.  
"Guess what i saw Jamie and the Doctor do?" She said with a smile. Ben shook his head. "I dunno." He said, a bit curious. "I saw them kiss!" She squeeled. "Get outta here." Ben gaped and looked at his girlfriend in shock. "It's true, come." Polly said and pulled Ben with her towards the pool.  
They looked through the window, but this time, Jamie and the Doctor was not only making out.  
Jamie laid on his back on the tiles by the edge of the pool, his legs on the Doctor's shoulders. And the Doctor? …he was standing in the pool, by the edge, pounding into Jamie.  
"Oi..." Polly eeped. Ben was looking away, blushing and the two of them creeped away as quickly as they could, trying to block out Jamie's loud moans and the Doctor's grunts.  
It took them weeks before Ben and Polly could look Jamie or the Doctor in the eyes without blushing. But despite of the akward encounter, the two young adults were happy for the Timelord and the Scot.  
.:The End:.


End file.
